


Three Lines

by SuchaHag



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaHag/pseuds/SuchaHag
Summary: Not all scars are from others. 🗡️





	Three Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written fan fiction before, but lately I have been inspired. This is a short one that popped into my head and is totally unbeta-ed. Please be gentle :)  
> All characters belong to GRRM.

The first cut was the deepest - a line across the top of his wrist. Anyone that would bother to look could probably assume that it was just another battle scar. But it was too straight, too deliberate. He failed to protect his sister and needed to punish himself. He needed to remind himself that no matter the monster he was, he would never harm or allow harm to come to a girl again.

The second cut was on the side, just nearly meeting the first cut. That was for the Little bird; he threatened her, scared her, and then left her in the lion's den. The cut was for the dark thoughts he had while making his way to her room. Seeing the scar for his sister is the only thing that gave him pause.

The third cut that mirrored the other side, was for the other Stark girl. He cried making this cut. He was bested by that blonde bitch. Arya left him to die because he failed. She was surely dead, left in the wild with enemies at every turn.

Now he rides to Winterfell to battle the dead for the living. He cannot falter again.


End file.
